When Fates A Brat And Apparantly So Is Peter
by Soccermom22
Summary: An account of Peter Quills story and memories throughout Infinity War. Doesn't exactly follow what happens during the movie, but what I wanted to write. Characters from both Avengers and GOTG.


**Heyoh! So I am a new author here and this story is probablly shit, so like, why would you even read this... But if you do enjoy it thank you very much, I tried. But this is only the first chapter, so its not like this is the deal breaker, right?? Well, enjoy!! BTW I dont own any of the characters in this story, all rights go to MARVEL. This is**** placed during infinity war and post-infinity, so, yeah.**

_It was at a time where the world seemed to be at peace, for once. Peter let out a long sigh. It seems that even though half the population of the world was taken out by Thanos, the love of his life was dead, and he was utterly alone, he could find a strange tranquillty in the airy silence. He watched as the ashes slowly whipped through the wind, tugging pieces of stone with it. He rested his head against a bumpy rock, feeling the way it molded his head like a piece of clay. He laughed bitterly. **Two hours into this madness and I am already losing my goddamn mind, **he thought mockingly. Light streamed across his face, burning the tan skin. He rolled a pebble in between his two fingers, memorizing the way it slipped over the rough calluses on his skin. He thought of the war that happened merely a couple of hours ago_. Memories flashed before his eyes, a giant purple man with a ball-sack of a chin glaring down at him, a glemming golden glove slipped into his grubby hand, shining gems sparkling, but one spot missing. He ran toward him, yelling a mighty battle cry, but was stuffled by the fist that collided with his chest. He flew back and hit a boulder, his shoulder cracking in response. His head smashed against it and he fell unconcious, his mind taking him back to the past, waking up a few hours later to a war waging on the grounds of Wakanda. He momentlary freaked and jumped up, only to hiss in pain and fall onto the ground. His shoulder was in a fast wrap, dangling off his arm and his had numerous bruises and scraps on his legs. He pressed tenderly against the back of his head and winced. _Huge lump on the back of my head, check. _He starled and smiled, _Hey my internal monlogue is back. _Footsteps echoed against the floor of the ship and he looked quickly to his left. A little girl stepped slowly up to a cabinet, not noticing the hurt man on the floor. She pulled out a med kit and carefully closed the door. She glanced his way and froze. Peter waved slightly and the girl walked over to him cautiously, stepping over fallen debree and pieces of metal. _Okay, so whats happening?? _She knelt at his side and gestured toward his arm. "I will fix this for you. Stay calm," the girl said in a thick Wacandan accent. He nodded and she tighten the bandages on his arm. He hissed slightly as the pressure sqeezed his arm. _Damn, I must be real messed up. I wonder what happened. _She stood up and took his hand, slowly guiding him over to the table. He sat down and she picked up the med kit. "Where are you going with that?" Peter asked. She pointed out to the battle field and he nodded grimmly. This little girl, probablly no older than 8, endangering her life to save her people. She ran off in the raging war and he sighed. _I can't let her do this alone. _Peter stood up and picked his gear off the table. He slowly made his way into the grass. He picked up the pace and soon he was in a quick jog across the open field, shooting at the enemy as he went. "Quill, want are you doing?!" Rocket was rushing toward him. "I'm saving the world." Rocket shoved him toward the spaceship madly. "Get back in there. You're hurt and you can lose more blood." Quill shot at another monster, then turned and punched one in the face. _Like he would understand what I need._ "No! This is my job. I have to find a way to get Gamora back!" Rocket growled and looked up toward the sky. "Damnit Quill, why are you so fucking persitant?! I can't lose you too!!" He shrugged and fired at a creature running straight at him, ignoring the last bit. It fell down next to his feet and he hopped over it. He grunted as he felt his ankle groaned from the pressure. _Fuck, I think my ankle is getting worse._ Steve ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "You arent supposed to be out right now." He through his shield at a monster and threw Quill over his shoulder. "HEY!!" Peter squirmed as he was carried to the ship. Steve set him down on a plastic chair easily, then turned to leave. He looked back at Peter and pointed, "Stay." He put a hand over his heart and scoffed, offended. Steve raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "I mean it." He rushed back into battle as Quill reached out trying to convince him to let him fight. He dropped his arm tiredly and growled. He guessed that Rocket had talked to Captain before he could get the chance. The guy was so trusting that you could share a false life story with him and he soild fall for it instantly. He grumbled. He hated being left out of the fun, hurt or not. He got up and tried opening the door, but Steve locked him in from the outside, knowing he would try and escape. So Peter went and sat down in the crappy plastic chair that Drax had wanted because it would remind him of all the pain he was going to cause. That chair was just so uncomfortable that Peter just wanted to chuck it out the goddamn window. So he did. Or, at least, he tried. All it did was bounce off of it and onto his face like a fucking bouncy ball. That infuriated him even more. He grabbed his gun of the table and fired a shot at the chair. Nothing happened. He fired again. Nothing happened. Then he got the weirdest, craziest idea thats ever come out of his mind. He searched through the cabinets for a blowtouch and pulling it out, lit it. He smiled brightly and walked over to the plasic chair, activing his mask. He put the flame right onto the chair and watched as it stafted to melt. _Oh yeahhh... this is gonna be soooo good..._ A couple of minutes later, he had figured out how to open the door and was finishing up his masterpiece. Meanwhile, on the battle field, Steve was being piled up by all those goshdarn aliens. He had manged to get them off when he heard a shirll cry. "SUCK MY DICK UGLY SON-OF-A-BASTARD BITCHES!!!" He looked over at a man covered in crappy plastic armor running at Steve. He groaned. Quill had somehow manged to get out of the ship and was wearing Drax's favorite chair as a shield. Quill ran straight at a monster, ramming them straight into the stomach. The alien shrunk straight to the ground. Quill fist pumped the air and turn to Steve, smiling brightly, like a little kid showing off his lost tooth. He shook his head and just went with. It was the weirdest thing he had done yet, in the short time he had known him. Drax's infuraited roar was heard from somewhere across the field and Peter's face went pale. "Shit, I forgot about that." "MY CHAIR!!!" Quill rushed back into the fight to look like he was busy so Drax wouldn't have the chance to beat his ass. If only he had the chance before- _I breathed in deeply, gasping for air. I looked around the terrian and let out a breath**. Im still in space. **I shook my head, rattling my vision and making me super dizzy. But not enough to wake me up from this nightmare. I know that if I could go back, I would change many things, like melting Drax's chair. That was a shitty idea that ended with a seriously bad end. If only I wasnt so fucking stupid. _


End file.
